


now i know (that you give me this crazy feeling)

by likeuwuahh



Series: fluff is good for the heart [7]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: jeongyeon has been avoiding her pretty neighbour for three months, for the sake of her heart. but, she has to break that streak when she sees her standing in front of her house in the middle of a snow storm. it turns out that her door is blocked by snow and she can't enter. so, jeongyeon pulls her into the warmth of her own home.





	now i know (that you give me this crazy feeling)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeongsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongsa/gifts).



> happy birthday baby <3 hope you had an amazing day today~  
> it's super short and i really wish i could've done a better job with it ><

You know sometimes, in the typical teen movie, there’s this part where a pretty girl moves in to the house beside you – who seems totally out of your league.

The pretty girl who moves in next to Yoo Jeongyeon by the name of Minatozaki Sana. She comes into Jeongyeon’s life like a tornado, messing up her heart. Sana is kind and sweet and adorable. She’s a little bit too clingy, but she has a pure heart.

(and she flirts a little too much for Jeongyeon’s liking)

Maybe, back then, all those months ago, when they almost kissed – something might have come out of that then. A relationship, maybe. But like always, Jeongyeon ran. Ran away from her problems and situations that made her panic. She made a mistake that day that she regrets till today. So, she decided to make a decision.

Jeongyeon has been doing her best for the past three months. Three months of trying to avoid her next-door neighbour for the sake of her own heart. It’s unhealthy, really, being around Sana. The stuttering sentences, the blushing messes – Jeongyeon is what you’d call a _panicked gay_.

92 days of avoiding Minatozaki Sana, for all of it to come down to this moment.

She’s a lot of things, but Jeongyeon is definitely _not_ heartless. So, when she looks out the window to see Sana standing outside her own house, she’s immediately worried. Jeongyeon pulls on a beanie and a hoodie and sludges out through the snow. There’s been an increase in snow storms over the past week and Jeongyeon is surprised that Sana decided to leave her house in the freezing weather.

It takes her at least five minutes to get there. The wind is strong and she can feel the coldness all the way to her bones. She perseveres through, however, ignoring the biting cold to reach her neighbour. Jeongyeon shudders as she makes it to Sana’s driveway, her boots crunching ankle deep in the snow. Sana turns to her, squinting and Jeongyeon’s heartrate picks up at once. It’s the first time they’ve locked eyes in _months_. She’s always drawn to Sana’s alluring eyes. They look colder today – Jeongyeon thinks she deserves it.

She ignores it for the time being, swallows the ugly feeling swirling in her stomach that’s inching up to heart. The weather is too harsh and no one should be outside for a long period of time.

“Is everything okay? Why have you been standing outside for so long?” Jeongyeon’s worry is evident in her tone and Sana’s taken aback by the sincerity after everything that’s spiralled down between them.

There’s a pause. Jeongyeon believes it’s because Sana doesn’t want to say anything. The coldness in her eyes has dimmed, but it’s still there. Perhaps, it’s Sana’s own method of defence against Jeongyeon. With a resigned sigh, Sana runs a hand through her tousled blonde hair.

“Door… snow… blocked.” Jeongyeon barely makes out what Sana says, but gets the gist of it. The wind is howling louder and the snow is piling up. She doesn’t want to get stuck out of her own home too.

Jeongyeon tries to kick off some of the snow from the door, even slams her shoulders against the wooden frame to break it open but it fails to budge. She winces when she uses the same shoulder three times; there’s definitely going to be a bruise forming there.

“I don’t think it’ll work.” Sana tugs on Jeongyeon’s jacket.

“Then, you’re staying with me.” Jeongyeon turns away. She pulls off her beanie and pulls it over Sana’s head, covering her ears at least.

Sana’s hands are as cold as ice when Jeongyeon slips her hand through hers. She doesn’t argue as Jeongyeon leads them to her house – probably because she’s way too cold.

It’s silent as they enter Jeongyeon’s home. It’s only the second-time Sana’s walked in, the first being when she just moved in. Jeongyeon leads Sana to the sofa and switches on the heater in the living room. She’s already moving around the house frantically, trying to find a few blankets to wrap around Sana because she still hasn’t stopped shivering from the cold.

She doesn’t realise that Sana is watching her with curious eyes, not used to having her attention, especially in the past few months. Even if they were neighbours, recently, Jeongyeon has been like a ghost. To Sana, it seemed like she didn’t want to be bothered – for example, the time she’d caught Jeongyeon ducking down in the kitchen once when Sana had looked across her lawn. She didn’t have anyone to turn to, or else she wouldn’t have decided to accept Jeongyeon’s help when she swooped in like the angel that she is.

Jeongyeon finds a few old blankets and an oversized hoodie for Sana. She indicates for Sana to wear it, hanging it over her head. The sight is quite adorable, Jeongyeon notes; Sana, in her hoodie as well as another three blankets that are wrapped around her. She moves to the kitchen then, now aware of Sana’s eyes on her. Jeongyeon feels conscious of her actions, trying to do her best to whip up a warm cup of hot chocolate.

Knowing that Sana’s eyes are on her makes Jeongyeon a lot more nervous than she was when she confidently held Sana’s hands to bring her inside. Somehow, she manages to make them both a warm cup of chocolate goodness safely and she carries it to Sana, who’s burrowed into her blankets.

Sana’s hands reach out for the cup but Jeongyeon doesn’t hand it to her. She grumbles, cutely, of course – and there goes Jeongyeon’s heart again.

“It’s too hot. Don’t touch it.” Jeongyeon explains her actions.

Without really asking, she reaches forward and grabs Sana’s hands, glad to feel that they’re warming up slowly instead of the icy hands from earlier. She fails to see the redness spread across Sana’s cheeks with her tender care and worry.

The silence comes up again and neither of them say a word, avoiding the impending conversation that needs to be held. They take sips of their hot chocolate and refuse to talk.

Until someone cracks first.

“Why did you come out there today? To help?” Sana’s voice is fragile, quiet, as she speaks.

There’s a flash of hurt across Jeongyeon’s eyes as Sana questions her actions. Did she really think she was heartless?

“Why wouldn’t I?” Jeongyeon frowns.

“… you avoided me for three months. Three months of pretending you weren’t in your house or you were busy. Then, you bring me in here today, for what? Why are you being kind again? Why are you showing me this side of you, again?” Sana voices her anger.

“It’s not like I’d have left you outside Sana.” Jeongyeon grits her teeth. No, she could never do that. She’d never do that.

“I waited. I waited for you to look across even once. You don’t get to do this–”

“I was afraid. Am, afraid. I thought running away would erase the feelings. I thought I made the right choice. I didn’t want to ruin things.” Jeongyeon cuts in. She refuses to look at Sana. She knows those eyes are on her again. If she turns, if she looks – she doesn’t know if she’ll run out of the door again. Right now, she had the chance to make things right. To turn this around.

How many nights did Jeongyeon spend thinking about the pain in Sana’s eyes when she turned away from her? Or when she ignored her calls and pretended she was busy? Those days she spent beating herself up over her actions of cowardice led to her behaviour today. Her rash decision to walk out there and fix the mess that she made herself.

“You won’t have to wait. I’m sorry for making you wait.” Jeongyeon crouches beside Sana. “I’ll bridge this gap I created. I’ll fix this mess I made.”

There are tears in Sana’s eyes and she lowers her head. The sight is enough to crack Jeongyeon’s heart. She doesn’t want to be the cause of this.

“Please don’t cry, I don’t know what to do when people cry.” Jeongyeon panics, offering tissues.

It makes Sana laugh through her tears, even if it wasn’t meant to. She pushes at Jeongyeon’s shoulder, groaning at her mistimed words.

“What? You laughed!” Jeongyeon cheered.

“I’m still angry at you. We need to have a long talk. About you running. I know it’s easier to run, but the talking was more important.” Sana glares at Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon grins. Even when Sana’s angry, she’s adorable.

(but if she said that now, she knows Sana will definitely kill her)

“Stop laughing! You denied me of my kiss all those months before!” Sana whines and tries to get out of layers of blankets she’s bundled in. “Get me out of here!”

Instead, Jeongyeon tugs the strings of her hoodie and pulls Sana close, kissing her softly. Sana sighs into the kiss. She can taste Jeongyeon’s hot chocolate and it warms her heart.

“You’re a cute burrito.” Jeongyeon comments, tucking Sana into the blankets again.

“I’m not a burrito.”

“You’re a Japanese burrito.”

“Those don’t even exist.”

“You’re my Japanese burrito.”

“Hmph.”

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter


End file.
